


In The Night

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Smut, ish?? deans asleep in the same room but thats as far as it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Things between you and Sam had been kind of weird lately. Maybe sharing a bed can help?





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - bed sharing  
> genre bingo fill - cabin in the woods

You were exhausted. You and the boys had spent the past two days trecking through a forest to find a wendigo and you felt like you hadn’t slept in a week. 

A grateful camper who’s son you guys had saved owned a spare cabin nearby and offered you guys it for the night, and none of you were gonna turn that down because nobody was up for the hike back to the car.

Sam led the way to the door of the cabin and stood blocking the doorway when he opened it.

“Dibs on the bed,” Sam said as soon as it swung open. You and Dean, who were standing behind Sam, shared a look and a groan. You both noticed how he didn’t use a plural. Even with Sam blocking your view you could picture the pitiful couch.

You looked at the bed and the couch when you walked in, sizing up your options but Dean made up your mind for you when he went to lie down on the couch and he could barely fit on it by himself. You sighed and looked at Sam.

“Room for two?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” he smiled tightly and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. Things with Sam had been kind of awkward lately, though you couldn’t think of a reason why. It was like you had woken up one morning and he was acting odd around you, something that Dean had probably picked up on too though he kept his mouth shut.

Sharing a bed with him would probably make the awkwardness even worse. _Or it could force him to actually communicate with you_ , your brain tried to reason with you. You weren’t bothered to overthink it, however, settling for face planting onto the bed and rolling ungracefully to the side touching the wall, making sure to leave room for Sam.

You opened your jeans and yanked them off, tossing them to the foot of the bed. You didn’t really care if the boys saw you in your underwear, you had no other clothes to sleep in and there was no way in hell you were wearing those jeans any longer than you had to.

You were asleep before you knew it, dreaming of beaches in an exotic country you’d never get to visit.

***

You were woken up when you felt a large hand shake your shoulder roughly. “Stop shivering so hard, you’re shaking the whole bed,” Sam complained groggily and you yawned, your eyes blinking open slowly. You could hear the familiar sound of Dean snoring in the background and knew that it was late.

“It’s not my fault that I’m freezing. How are you not cold?” You frowned, still facing the wall.

“It’s not _that_ bad.”

“Sam, my goosebumps have goosebumps.”

“Here,” he sighed, and he threw an arm over your shoulder and pulled you back towards him. “This okay?” He whispered into your ear, and you nodded robotically as your mind kicked into overdrive.

Was Sam Winchester spooning you? You were pretty sure he was, though this seemed like a pinch me moment. It took you a second to realise you hadn’t answered him. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

You squirmed around a bit to try and get more comfortable, and he brought his other arm under your head to cushion it. It felt almost too right, too natural, and it reminded you of how well you and he had gotten along before he went weird around you.

Of course, the moment was ruined when you felt his boner pressing into your back. “Oh my god,” you whispered, trying not to be too loud in case you woke Dean up.

His hips darted back like they’d been electrocuted while you stifled a laugh, probably making the bed shake more than it did when you were shivering.

“Shut up!” He hissed, and it only made you laugh harder. You were sleep deprived from the rough hunt and being woken up so late - or was it early now? - and the whole situation seemed a lot funnier than it probably was.

“How do you have a boner?” You snorted, holding a hand against your face to cover any other unintentional sounds.

“Because you were squirming around the bed like a damn snake!”

“Very sexy image, I can see why it turned you on.”

He sighed and pulled his arm out from under your head and you grinned, picturing him running his hand across his face the way he did when something was really exasperating him.

“Sam, I honestly don’t care that you have one. In fact, it’s kinda flattering. Now please get your ass back here before I get frostbite and lose a foot.”

He sputtered, and you laughed again. And then you knew you were driven mad by the sleep deprivation because you decided to offer him some help.

“I can take care of it if you want.”

“What?”

“You know. _It._ I can help. Take care of it,” you weren’t sure why you kept going while you wanted to smack your face into the wall.

“I, uh… I wouldn’t mind.” He said eventually, and you were feeling slightly less mortified because he hadn’t directly said no. “But what if Dean wakes up?”

“The power of dry humping, my friend. Looks like we’re just spooning,” you were only half joking.

“Are we really gonna do this?” He asked, grabbing your hip and sounding a little breathless and you couldn’t deny a faint ache between your thighs. This had gotten serious pretty fast and you felt a little dizzy.

“I’m down if you’re down.”

“I am.”

You answered him without words, swivelling your hips back until they met his. You bit your lip because now you could actually appreciate the size of his bulge. He was definitely packing. Hopefully there could be a follow up to this eventually.

“Fuck,” he whispered, his grip on your waist tightening before he relaxed, rolling his hips forward against yours. Everything just seemed to come naturally then.

He rocked his hips against yours, making you sigh into his hand as he grinded against your covered clit perfectly. You only had your panties and his boxers separating you, and you were pretty sure that he was able to feel your wet spot through them.

You felt like a horny teenager, letting Sam’s strong grip guide you. He slipped a hand further around your waist, halting as it reached the barrier fo your panties. You grabbed his hand and gently tugged it down further, giving him all of the permission he needed.

He rubbed your clit quickly as he added more force behind each pivot of his hips, and you were pretty sure he was getting close from how frantically he was trying to get you off. He was losing rhythm, and you felt a knot grow in your stomach.

You tensed up, almost coming. He leaned forward and bit on your shoulder gently, using it to muffle his noises as his breath came out huffed, and you assumed he was coming. You yourself were pushed over the edge from the slight sting of his teeth. He kept rubbing your clit through it, helping you ride it out.

Once you were both done you stayed spooning, waiting for your heartbeat to regulate itself again.

“Been wanting this for a while now,” Sam admitted quietly behind you.

“To jizz in your pants?”

“To do something. With you,” he said, and you couldn’t help but smile widely. Maybe he was so strange around you because of a stupid crush? A stupid crush that you may or may not reciprocate. “Of course, whenever I pictured it, it was somewhere more romantic than a creaky log cabin with my brother snoring two feet away.”

“I’m always up for a do-over.”

“That’d be nice,” he said, and you could feel him smile against your back as he pulled you in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
